Talk:Sherlock Timeline
Suggestion I wondered if it might be a good idea to put all information that comes from the blogs into a different colour to signify its semi-canon status. I think it'd help to signify which is which. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:04, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :I've actually been meaning to open up a discussion on this page regarding a similar issue; I don't believe we should copy all of the content from the BBC pages to this one. A summary of the information more than suffices—the point of this page is a timeline, and that can be achieved without all of the extra information. In terms of this proposal, I think the current method of different colours per blog is good enough—after all, it is canon. It's just inconsistent canon. 14:21, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::It is canon - in the sense that it is material created by the same people as the show - but I do think it can't be considered correct/canon in the way the episodes themselves can. It's notoriously inconsistent, it doesn't have the same writer/s, you don't need to have read it to keep up with the story, and the quality is really nowhere near as good. John's blog for instance is nothing like a blog that is supposed - in show canon - to be really popular. ::I agree that there's no need to repeat all the info from the blogs here - and I'd maybe worry about copying so much info being a breach of copyright.--Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:56, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, and another point. The average reader/watcher of the show might not even be aware of the existence of the blogs/bbc websites - making it even more important to clearly differentiate between the two sources of information. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:59, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Missing Year Missing Year: Hi All! I am having trouble reconciling something. Sherlock and John clearly state he was gone for two years. By that logic, the events listed under April to November 2013, should actually take place in 2012. This would also match up better with the date given on the wedding invitation. As an online calander can confirm, Saturday May 18th would have to be in 2013. This means that all dates currently listed in the 2014 section need to be moved into the 2013 section, and dates in the 2013 section should be moved into the (currently vacent) 2012 section. This would allow for the two year gap in which Sherlock is 'dead' (Summer 2011-Summer 2013). I am unfamiliar with wiki coding. Would anyone feel comfortable amending these date to their correct time frame? Thanks! Cms0128 (talk) 02:13, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. Why do you think those events should go under 2012? As far as my understanding of the timeline goes goes, Sherlock was gone for the end of 2011, all of 2012, and a lot of 2013 - making (more or less) 2 years. :As to the wedding date, that's simply one of the many inconsistencies of the shows use of dates - the date and day doesn't match up with the year - that doesn't mean it's not supposed to take place in that year, it simply means the writers don't look at things as closely as us fans do! :) --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 07:14, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hi! :I think part of it may be that I was using John's blog dates as a reference point for when Sherlock died/dissapeared. He make a blog post about that in June 2011. I guess I was thinking Sherlock returned in the Fall of 2012 (in time for Guy Fawkes Day). I see now that would only be a timespan of maybe 16 months. My Mistake! :And darn the writers for picking the wrong wedding date ;) :Cheers, :Cms0128 (talk) 13:55, March 4, 2015 (UTC)